No debes irte sin saber que te quiero
by mature
Summary: neogeoland


**No debes irte sin saber que te quiero**

Desperté como siempre apurado por la escuela, mamá estaba en la cocina, mis hermanas bajando las escaleras, mí hermano abrochándose las agujetas y mí padre no abrió la puerta de su oficina, lo cual indicaba que hoy no nos llevaría a la escuela, nos iríamos a pie, nadie pregunto nada sobre el, ya sabíamos que así era, los días que comúnmente amanece de malas, no se asoma por la puerta, en ese momento pensé: "habrá dormido con mamá, pero no quise preguntar por no herirla, talvez, no fue a sí y no tenia caso alguno deprimirla".- después pensé:" habrá amanecido bien papá?".- después de ese sentido de temor me vino a la mente su rostro frío y pensé:"imposible, el es fuerte, nada le puede ocurrir".- después de cuestionarme emprendí camino con mis hermanos a la escuela, nadie preguntaba nada al respecto, Taiori me miro incomodo¿Qué te ocurre azure?".- yo no quise decir nada de lo que pensaba:"nada…es solo que…olvídalo".- cuando entramos a clases la duda me abordaba y no sabia por que razón, esa imagen enferma de Riot me venia a la mente:" como puede ser que lo vea así….? Si nunca lo he visto de esa manera…siempre esta saludable, será que últimamente no he convivido con el….".- toda la clase me la pase pensando en mi padre, no sabia ni por que me preocupo tanto por el, si niciquiera el se preocupa por mi….Al terminar las clases caminamos a casa, no era extraño que Riot no fuera por nosotros, pero no se por que se me figuro que era por algo en especial, al entrar a la casa mi madre Mature abrió la puerta muy callada, todos entraron sin intuir nada extraño, caminaron y me dejaron atrás, fije mi vista a su oficina, tan silenciosa y no me atreví a verlo, temiendo sus malos tratos e imprudencias.

Llego la noche y cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos parecía que nadie quería ver como estaba papá, mi madre me miro preocupado y pregunto:"¿Qué te ocurre?".- la mire con tristeza:"madre, como esta papá?".- ella se sorprendió que se lo preguntara:"el esta bien, pero no se si en realidad lo este, no se deja ayudar".- me sorprendí aun mas al escuchar eso:" tiene problemas?".- mi madre me abrazo y con un poco de sollozo:"solo eres un niño que no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa en este mundo, deja que tu padre se las arregle como puede, o hasta que pida ayuda, no quiero que te lastime".- Azure abrazo a Mature………….

Todos dormían, me Salí de mi cuarto para ir a su oficina, tenia que averiguar que le pasaba, sus pasos se escuchaban un poco, sobre el piso de madera, al fin al llegar a su puerta la abrí sin miedo y al entrar mi corazón se estremeció al ver tal escena, mi padre se veía enfermo, sentado en el sofá negro piel de su oficina, sujetándose el pecho como que le faltaba algo de aire, su piel pálida, mas de lo común, su boca morada, su mirada enferma y decaída, me acerque a el:"padre estoy muy preocupado por ti, te puedo ayudar en algo?".- mi padre me miro con indiferencia y me contesto muy golpeadamente:"¿Por qué demonios te metes en lo que no te importa, estoy bien, soy un ser inmortal, no me ocurre nada, lárgate de aquí idiota!".- me sentí muy triste por su manera de correrme del lugar, a pesar de que lo quería ayudar y entonces pensé:"ya no veré mas por ti".- Salí de la oficina con el alma rota, cabeza a bajo camine a mi cuarto donde dormí en mis almohadas, que se sentían duras, se sentían mal, se sentían como sentía mi corazón en ese momento, como mi padre me dejo, como un idiota…..

A la mañana siguiente paso lo mismo nos fuimos a pie, todo mundo ignoro que Riot estaba enfermo y yo no podía ayudarlo si el no quería ser ayudado, ni Lestad si mejor amigo se tomo la molestia en ayudarlo, el decía que la enfermedad de Riot lo había atrasado que lo había vuelto un ser grosero y sin escrúpulos, nadie quería estar con el, pero yo seguía sintiendo que a pesar de sus maltratos lo quería y sentía lastima por la manera en que había decaído……

Bueno…un buen día al llegar a la casa con mi novia Neko, me esperaban todos muy tristes, sin que me dijeran nada espere lo peor:"mi padre? Murió?".- todos me miraron con tristeza, y no me aclararon nada, Mature…mi madre me abrazo fuertemente y no me dejo moverme, Enigma me tapo los ojos y nomás escuchaba pasos y una sirena sonar, y unos hombres decir algo sobre la muerte de mi padre, me quise mover pero no me dejaron ver nada, las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, yo quería ver a mi padre por ultima vez, sintiéndome culpable por no haberlo ayudado, comencé a gritar:"déjenme verlo, quiero ver a mi papá!.- mature y enigma me sujetaron tan fuerte que no pude soltarme, de pronto escuche llorar a Kyoto y Taiori la abrazaba no dejándola ver también, a mi padre…………..

No hubo funeral, no hubo entierro, no hubo cenizas, nadie me decía nada sobre el y yo lo quería ver, Enigma me dijo:"tu no tienes la culpa de nada lo que sucedió, fue por el destino".- mi madre trataba de no tomar el tema, todo era tan extraño, yo deseaba verlo.

Un buen día me fui a un lago con mi maestro Kyo, donde platicábamos lo sucedido, tampoco el me decía mucho, fue entonces cuando le dije:"ya no soy un niño, mi padre se encargo de quitarme la niñez con tanto desprecio, lo único que yo quiero es decirle muchas cosas….para calmar mi alma…….

Kyo master me acaricio la cabeza como a un niño, como diciendo:"no seas tonto el ya no esta con nosotros".- mire al cielo y sin saber donde estaría dije:"yo pienso que estas el cielo papá, no te guardo rencor, los ángeles te deben de tener con ellos, por que fuiste el mejor padre que pude tener, no pido mas…..solo quisiera decirte algo…….no debes irte sin saber que te quiero.

Un viento helado recorrió sus cabellos despeinándolo mucho, fue ahí cuando sentí como cuando estaba niño, cuando me despeinaba con su mano el cabello, ese era el máximo cariño, eso se sentía tan bien, estaba seguro que fue de el….que comencé a llorar:" te quiero papá".-

FIN TT

http/ 


End file.
